The Warriors of the Golden Millennium
by EternalxPrayer
Summary: Before the time of Clare's generation, there were forty seven of the finest warriors who roamed the land and this is their story. [Still working on a good summary]
1. Chapter 1

The warriors of the golden millennium

Prologue

It was all a blur that night; she remembered the blazing fire on rooftops and the sound of hooves race past her. The screaming of villagers, beg and fight for their lives yet not one was spared however she hid in basement of her house where she watched from a small window, lives being slaughtered before her hazel eyes. The smell of smoke lingered and the blood sprayed over the walls as bandits took women as their toys and children as their slaves. From head to toe, as she watched, she shook furiously and her heart raced. Then suddenly, she heard her father scream before the door broke down in one go. Two men snickered at the sight of the defenseless girl as they pushed aside the corpse of her father. She shuddered, paralyzed in fear as they got closer, one with a weapon drenched in blood and another with a hound dog.

It wasn't before long her unconscious body was dragged outside with bite marks and bruises along her arms and legs. The commotion of killing slowly died down as the bandits celebrated before getting on their horses. As she was carelessly tossed onto the back of a black horse by a man wearing a black eye patch, the wind suddenly became rough and the flickering of the flames slowly distinguished. Everyone stopped and in the silence, the sound of metal crunching against the blood covered dirt was loudly heard amongst everyone. A slight silhouette, in the smoke, slowly approached while the bandits were cautious and raised their weapons. Everything ended very quickly, every single one of them cut down in a matter of seconds yet he let them live. As he finished the last one, the girl awoke feeling the pain jolt through her as she fell off the horse's side. She cringed in pain as she then panicked but saw nothing but blood everywhere and a tall man carrying a large sword amongst the pile of unconscious bandits. Her eyes rimmed with fear as the man with beaming silver eyes were staring right at her while the rest of the remaining villagers scurried away to their destroyed homes.

He walked over to her, and stretched out his arm giving her his hand "You aright?" he gave her a warm smile before helping the injured girl up. She looked all around her as tears began to slowly fall and mumbled a few words.

"They're all gone. Dead." She cried before collapsing into his warm arms her thoughts all in a mess. She sniffed softly before apologizing but all he did was pat her head and comfort her as he remembered the days before he himself became a warrior.

"What's your name?"

After a few sniffs she stuttered, "T-t-tiffa-any."

"Well, I guess there's no other choice…" he smiled and looked over at the gleaming moon before taking her small hand in his warm ones

That morning, he left with her beside him and journeyed over the mountain to his destination.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and please review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There was a request in the upper north region for some peculiar movements. The organization sent number 19. She was quite young, petite and polite. How unfortunate for such a girl like her to end up being turned into a warrior. Rumor says she was the daughter of a wealthy man who used her for his benefits and forced her to sing and dance. It wasn't much of a life but was this?

Her long hair was like the raging blizzard as she trod in the snow and into an inn. Even though night had fallen over the small town and she still had a job to complete. The man expecting her was the inn keeper and when she first stepped foot through the door, he certainly wasn't expecting a child.

"You...you're the claymore?" He stuttered.

"Good evening, Sir. Yes, that is me." She wiped the snow off her armor. "I have a question."

The man just stood fixed in place.

"When was the last time it fed?"

He thought for awhile and mumbled,' about a week.'

She nodded and politely said, "Please excuse me."

She gave him a quick smile and kept walking. The man was quite baffled at the kindness coming from a Claymore. Almost everyone in the town knew what a Claymore is like; heartless, cold and killers. However, this warrior proved him to think otherwise.

Number 19 climbed down the stairs into the storage room. She had detected the weak yoki from outside the village and now as she stood less than 10 meters from it, the yoki seems as if it was about to disappear. She had her hand on the door knob while her other hand held her sword ready for battle.

The Inn keeper watched from behind his desk and gulp as she walked in.

The female warrior walked in quietly and closed the door behind her. By now, the yoma should be aware but something wasn't right. The silver eyes wandered around the large room which was filled with mostly crates. Walking in further, sh noticed some crates opened with food supplies being left exposed yet let untouched. A soft growl could be heard from behind some crates while a loaf of bread barely eaten rolled on the floor.

"Come out and I'll make it quick." She whispered.

A female figure covered in grey rags emerged, "Human food," she appeared to be crying, "It tastes disgusting."

The female yoma kicked the crate and screamed, "Why do I crave guts?" and fell on her knees.

'The screaming would surely alert attention', the warrior thought as she tightened her grip on her sword.

The warrior made haste, quickly and easily cut off its head. Purple blood sprayed all over the floor and on the crates. The silver eyes looked down at the yoma corpse with no emotion and left the room.

"I'm afraid you have a mess to clean," she told the Inn keeper. "And I suggest you should get rid of the food too."

The man hadn't moved from his spot and kept his gaze down. "The...the payment is here, Miss..."

"They call me Celine and a man in black coat and cane will collect it."

With one last nod, she left the inn.

* * *

><p>A day later, Celine met up with the man in black in a cave to shelter from the blizzard. In most cases, they would split the payment and assign the next destination but due to the weather, they shared an interesting conversation.<p>

"The inn keeper told me that you dispatched the yoma very quickly."

"I like to be efficient."

"That's a surprising change."

"She was suffering."

"Oh, really? I also saw the crates of food being thrown out. "

"Yes, she tried to eat human food. It seemed as if the human conscious was able to hold against the yoma's will for just a while..."

" 's not something you see every day." The man in black murmured.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and please review.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

It had been a few days traveling through the forest and Nicola was growing tired of the same green scenery. However, the awakened being was bound to show up. She preferred if there was a companion to keep watch while she 'slept' but her pride of being a single digit got in the way. The crickets were being an annoyance and the bush would rustle every now and again. The warrior didn't bother resting. She got up and continued in the search.

For a quick second, she sensed it. The vibe she has been searching for. It had erupted about half a kilometre east and that's where she began heading. However, she felt another presence. It's yoki far too weak to be a single digit. The short haired warrior felt sorry for whoever it was. Detail was that she was hunting a strong awakened being which had lived far too long. But on the other hand, she got what she wanted, an unexpected companion. That is, if she lives.

Deep in the forest perched on top of a branch, the single digit watched as the other struggled. Nicola found her attempts amusing. The wounded warrior lacked in both strength and speed, only to rely on reflex alone. The awakened was indeed too strong for the warrior alone and Nicola had no choice but to interfere. It was hers to kill after all.

As soon as the awakened had its hunched back turned, Nicola pounced and drew her sword undetected. She then embedded her sword into the shoulder of the beast. A loud thundering roar ragged through the area and the birds flocked overhead. Nicola, still on the back of the awakened, quickly withdrew her weapon and dodged an incoming paw. The other warrior quickly took the opportunity and attempted to take off its head, only to fail as she was knocked into the bushes by its long, sharp tail.

"Now with her out the way..." Nicola muttered to herself and dashed into battle. "This kill will be mine."

* * *

><p>The sun was long gone now and the satisfied warrior was ready to move on. However, there was an issue on her hand and so she walked over to the semi conscious warrior in the bushes. Nicola could tell that she was coming around as she sensed a weak yoki emerging.<p>

Her silver eyes scanned over the wounds, 'She must be a defensive type.' Nicola thought to herself as she watched them heal.

She also took notice to the long silver hair the girl had and sneered, 'Long hair just get's in the way.'

The small man dressed in a black coat and hood stared at the two claymores on the other side of the fire. He had heard of a new warrior entering the ranks awhile ago but never thought Nicola to have encountered her so soon.

"So, you must be Janet." He placed his hands near the fire. "I'm sure you're aware that all warriors are assigned to a post."

The girl with the long silver hair nodded and just stared at the fire.

"Care to explain why you are so far from your post?" he asked with a smile.

Janet didn't feel like she wanted to answer.

"This matter may be accidental but I still have to report back to head quarters." The man walked towards them with a wider grin. "Nicole, there's another hunt a several kilometers west. You will meet up with another warrior. Also, take Janet with you since her post is somewhere over there. "

Janet nodded while Nicole retorted back, "what makes you think she'll survive?"

The two walked west in silence. Nicola was quite contempt with her new companion however she didn't expect to be put on a hunt with this weak link. Then having her around and being this quiet was as if she was never there.

"So," Nicola broke the ice, "what brings you here?"

Janet cocked her head to one side, "I don't...understand what you mean."

She let out a snort, "what is mean is, surely you knew that awakened being was too strong."

"You mean why I jumped into battle?"

"In that sense, yeah."

"I was to prove to them." She said quietly as they moved nearer to the clearing. "I'm not a number they can just put on me."

Nicola threw her hands behind her head and chuckled, "so deep."

The sun rose and set three times before they finally reached the western lands of Lautrec and the two of them stood on the edge of the mountain and looked over a small village down below.


End file.
